


Lone Surfer

by Skye



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie becomes more than a fangirl to Trish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Surfer

Reggie sighed as Otto used yet another opportunity to grab the spotlight with his "mad surf skills." She just wanted to have some fun. "Come on guys, let's go," she said to Sam and Twister.

"Go, no way! I'm getting some awesome footage!" Twister said, not even looking away from his camera.

Reggie just rolled her eyes and walked away, Sam following her. "Where do you want to go, Reg?" he asked.

Reggie kicked up some sand, then looked up to see an even larger crowd gathered a little further down the beach. She ran and everyone watching a solitary surfer. It was her friend Trish merrily doing an array of very impressive surf tricks. "Wow! Now here's a show worth watching."

"It's always inspirational to see Trish out there. Or maybe depressing. I'll never be as good as her!" Sam commented.

Reggie didn't say a word, she was gazing at Trish. It was almost an art, the way she approached the waves.

After a while, Otto and Twister came to meet them. "Come on, let's beat it! This place is so boring right now. Let's hit Mad Town," Otto ordered.

Reggie couldn't help but grin. Of course it was boring to Otto, Trish had stolen the audience that he had so been enjoying. "Yeah, uh, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up later," she said.

"Whatever," the irritated Otto said.

"See you, Reggie!" Sam called as the three boys went away.

Reggie sat down on the beach. She stayed for longer than she meant to, there was just something about Trish out there. The crowd thinned out and went their own way, and eventually Trish came into shore. "You were awesome out there! Did you notice everyone watching you?"

"That was for me? I did notice a little gathering," Trish said.

"Yeah! Everyone thought you were great."

"Even you?"

"Of course me, I've told you that before. What's your secret, anyway?"

"Don't have and don't want any secrets. Out there's the one place I can really be by myself. Even if there are other surfers, who cares. No pressure, no worries, just me and the waves." Trish tossed her hair and looked out at the water.

"You're always so cool like that," Reggie complimented.

"Yeah. But today was an exception. I wasn't really by myself. I saw the crowd, but I mostly noticed you. You were watching me for a while, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I was." Reggie looked closer at Trish's attractive swimsuit. She tried not to blush and looked to the side.

"I don't mind. Just thought I'd say hi, anyway, I'm going to get back out there after some lunch. See you," Trish said.

"Wait!" Reggie grabbed Trish's wrist, then moved in and gave her a quick peck. "You don't have to go by yourself. Let's go together."

"Sure," Trish said, not surprised at all. It sure had taken Rocket Girl long enough.


End file.
